Space launch systems have long been used to transfer payload modules into orbit and beyond. One significant shortcoming associated with known space launch systems is that they typically have fixed structures and are therefore incapable of being adapted to the weight and size of the payload module that they are transporting. Because space launch systems typically transport one or more payload modules that have varying weight and/or sizes, the space launch systems are oftentimes fuel and/or structurally inefficient.
There have been continuing efforts at making the entire launch system reusable. Inherent in such designs, however, are higher structural weight and design considerations which make such structures expensive. Additionally, because such systems include a significant amount of dead weight, which must be transported back after the payload is released, they have high fuel requirements which translate to significant additional system costs.
There is therefore a need for a space launch system which is adaptable to the weight and size of a particular payload module that can return with the relatively expensive components, such as the electronics and the engines, for re-use.